The Young Morning Part ll
by ZileanKayaba
Summary: 2nd chapter of my first ever fiction story


_" Yup. Let's make babies "_

those words wandered in my mind as I stroll through the flower garden and lay down in the grass. The sky was looking down at me, smiling like a mother would to her newly born baby.

I kept on thinking about it, thinking about it so much that I didn't realize that I was so happy, I was blushing. The Fact that she wanted a family with me made me really happy.

_" Yuuto! "_

I hear a soft melody calling for my name

_" Yuuto!"_

I search for the base of the sweet sound and find Haruka in a tropical summer dress, running towards me.

_" Yuuto, where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere. "_

" Haha, sorry Haruka, I was just wandering around for a while... "

_" Is that so? "_

I looked at her face, glow red like the roses that were greeting the daisies like neighbors in the afternoon.

" So... " I lean closer to her " is...there something you want to ask me? "

"_ Hm? "_ she was clueless _" Oh... no. I just wanted... "_

" Wanted? " I direct my attention towards her, paying attention the her every detail.

_" I... wanted to be with you, darling... "_

"... " I was so surprised, I was speechless... " d-d-darling? "

_" Yup. Yuuto is my husband, my life, my... "_

for a split second, I waited for her to say the last word but figured out that I should do it myself.

" Everything. Yup. Haruka is my everything too. You are my everything, the reason why I wake up in the morning and work hard everyday. Haruka... "

I stopped for a while, seeing the anticipation in her eyes.

" Haruka is my life. "

declaring that statement, her face virtually kettled. She was staring at me, her eyes were attached to mine as mine were to hers, her hands were holding my hands and I held her too.

_" Yuuto... Yuuto is my life too! Yuuto is my everything too! "_

I was touched so much when I heard those words. To be true, it feels like we are still dating. It feels like we are actually still dating. But I must not forget, I vowed my life to her. Haruka is my wife now and I'm her husband.

" _Yuuto?_ " She was asking nervously _ " are you alright? "_

" huh? Of course. I was just thinking.. that you and I, you and I are actually married. "

there goes her eyes again, filled with anticipation and excitement.

_" Yeah... we are married. I'm married to Yuuto. "_

" And I am married to Haruka. "

Haruka and I looked each other in the eyes. Her face was blushing, glowing pink.

" Haruka. "

_" Yuuto. "_

I let go of her hands and hold her face. She was hot. Her cheeks were so warm. I leaned my face near hers. Her eyes slowly closed and she took a deep breath. Then... I kissed her.

Her lips were so soft. I locked my lips to hers kiss her as passionate as I could just the the sunset. She leaned closer to me and I kissed her even more. I opened my eyes for I very little while, hoping to see the look on her face while I kiss her. She's so... cute.

She unlocked her lips for a while, looking at me with such utter passion that made me embarrassed.

_" Uhm... Yuuto... "_

" Hm.? "

_" Yuuto... let me be the one... to kiss you this time. "_

I was surprised. I had this feeling that she really wanted to kiss me.

" Ok. "

I waited in anticipation but I could not prepare. She kissed me without me even knowing that she had already locked her lips with mine. I was so unprepared that I lost balance and fell to the ground. Well, it did hurt but, the sensation of Haruka's kiss was stronger than the pain I felt so I didn't care about it anymore.

I just wrapped my hands around her waist, keeping her close to me. Haruka held my face cheeks, smiling while kissing me on the ground. I felt nothing but peace. I was so happy that she was my wife.

After minutes of kissing and moaning in the flower bed, we unlocked our lips and stared at each others eyes. We were both out of breath and sweating. She leaned her head at my chest and I hugged her back.

_" Yuuto... I love you. "_

" I love you too... Haruka "

I was so happy, only Haruka was on my mind. Little did I know that we had other company.

_" Hyyaa-! Onii-san is so bold!_" Mika exclaimed

_" Haruka-sama too. "_ Hazuki commented

_" Oh my, are they... "_ Akiho exclaimed. _" I heard that Haruka wanted to have... babies."_

There was silence in the air...

_" Hya! Really!? Onii-san and Onee-chan are really planning on having babies?! "_

_" My my, Yuuto-sama and Haruka-sama... "_

" WHAT!? " Gentou shouted in surprise. " What do you mean babies?!"

_" Babies, darling_ " Ahiko explained _ " Children. "_

_" . . . "_

" NO! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! DAMN YOU YUUTO! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TOUCH HARUKA EVE- "

_" KOKU! "_

Gentou was silenced as Alice hit his head with an aluminum bat.

_" Good job Alice. "_ Ahiko exclaimed

_" Koku. "_

_" Yes! " said Mika " Mother, our family will finally expand!"_

_" Yes... I'm so happy "_

_" Good Luck Haruka-sama, Yuuto-sama! "_

_" Koku. "_

" Well then, " exclaimed Ahiko " lets leave the two of them to mind their own business. "

_" 'Kay! "_

Ahiko, Mika, Hazuki and Alice walk away leaving Yuuto and Haruka

" Haruka... "

_" Hm? Yuuto? What's Wrong? "_

" Hm, nothing. I just got the chills. "

_" Hah. really? Me too. "_

" It is getting a little cold. Lets head back Haruka... "

_" OK. Let's go. "_

Yuuto and Haruka stand up and leave the flower bed for the mansion, holding hands.

A new chapter in their lives is just about to be revealed.

" Haruka... "

_" Yes? "_

" I love you. "

_" I love you too. "_

Meanwhile, in the flower garden at the middle of the night...

" Haruka... don't leave daddy..."

in the flower garden

lay an old man in a black suit...

yearning... for his daughter's attention...


End file.
